


No One Can Split Us

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Emma becomes clingy and possessive at Paul’s work when she realises one of his corworkers has a crush on the guy she loves most in the universe
Relationships: Emma Perkins x Paul matthews, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	No One Can Split Us

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all wanted some possessive Emma so here’s just a taste (as in I can imagine her going a lot further and may explore this with hidgens in the future)

“Hey babe!” 

Paul shot out of his chair, peering over the divider with eagle eyes until he saw who he knew had called him. “Emma!”

Emma felt a blush spread through her body as she watched just how happy her boyfriend got when seeing her. It wasn’t like he didn’t see her every morning, night and weekends, when he wasn’t working. She had thought by now her little surprise coffee visits to his work wouldn’t get him as excited as they did at the start of their relationship. But he still looked like an overexcited puppy whenever she ‘graced him with her presence’ as Ted had put it when trying to mock Paul. But she had probably annoyed him more by liking his phrasing. 

She smiled up at Paul, his happiness infectious and watched as he looked side to side, all too anxious compared to his demeanour a second ago, before he leaned down to give her a peck. Even something so small she had to lightly push his chest back. “Paul! I’m holding coffee here! And you don’t have cream either so it’s actually gonna scald me if you press any further into my hot bod.” Emma pointed her finger at him, she added that last bit so he knew she wasn’t actually being serious. 

Paul took his coffee out of her hands, chucking awkwardly. “Ah sorry Em, guess you really would have had a ‘hot bod’ if that’d spilled all over you, huh?” Paul laughed at his own joke to try and sell his confidence in it. Emma’s face dropped. “You don’t think I have an attractive body already?”

Paul’s heart stopped.

“Ah!” His face went through many different expressions as his hands shook worriedly, trying to calm her, realising what it had sounded like. “No no! Emma babe you’re beautiful, I didn’t mean-!” He stuttered before Emma’s horror stricken face cracked and she burst into laughter. 

“Sorry.” She apologised, covering her smile with her arm as she laughed into her elbow. “Oh my god Paul I wasn’t being serious!” 

Paul took a second with his mouth still hanging open at her, before his brain caught up. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and his face flared up. “Ah Em, shit you know I hate your acting.” He grumbled, fake annoyed, but honestly mostly relieved.

“I know babe, but I knew you weren’t being serious. I know you can’t resist this beauty.”

Paul took a fake angry swig of his coffee to distract himself. “Yeah yeah.” He ended up conceding, throwing his arm gently over Emma’s shoulders and she did lean into his side. But when he looked down at her and leaned in for another kiss she held her finger out to his lips and met him half way. He crossed his eyes to look at it, confused. Emma moaned in fake disgust. “Gross, coffee breath. Keep that shit away from me man.”

Paul just rolled his eyes, still smiling at her though. To give him a little sugar Emma leant up on her toes to kiss his cheek as they continued walking, and he seemed happy enough with that, pulling her further into his side and Emma happily nestled herself in there. She only let go once they got back to his office space. 

“Hey guys, Emma’s come for a quick visit!” Paul announced happily to Bill and Charlotte, who were always more than happy to see Emma. Emma actually liked having them as friends, it made her feel warm to have people care about her even in such a basic way, not that she’d ever say that and embarrass herself in front of them, they weren’t that close yet, but she definitely had had some gossip sessions with them that she wouldn’t tell to others, like her coworkers. She slipped out of Paul’s grip and went over to hand Bill his iced caramel frappe and Charlotte her sweet tea for today. Emma still was surprised when Charlotte insisted on getting out of her chair to hug Emma each visit, but it was a happy surprise. Bill was a huggy man, she knew from watching him with Paul, but he very rarely hugged Emma first, out of what she assumed was either politeness or anxiety. But he still gave her that warm reassuring dad smile as she came and sat with Paul, who generously rolled out an extra chair for her.

“So, Emma-“ Bill started, Paul quickly checking an email that popped up on his screen before bringing his eyes back to the conversation, Bill leaned in a bit closer. “How long are you staying for?” He wondered.

“Ah maybe just a few minutes, or I’ll text in and take my lunch break now too, haven’t decided yet.” Emma nodded as she spoke. The three kept talking to Emma and even though they’d give their screens some attention it wasn’t like their work was all too taxing that they couldn’t slow down a bit to have a conversation with her, especially if she was leaving soon. Emma was rolling up and down on her chair, her finger on Paul’s desk to make sure she didn’t fling off too far, when the loud clacking of heels got Emma’s attention, they certainly didn’t sound like Melissa’s shoes, and she doubted Ted or Mr. Davidson, who were about the only other two people who went up there, were wearing heels, so she waited to see who would appear around the corner. And to Emma’s surprise it was someone she hadn’t met before. No one came up to Paul’s floor if they didn’t have to be there, and Paul hadn’t mentioned anyone new working on his floor, so Emma already eyed the woman with suspicion.

“Hi Bill, Charlene... Hiya to you too Paul!” The woman spoke in a pitch too high for Emma’s liking. Her smile was too wide, her hair obviously dyed brown with extentions done terribly, not that Emma usually judged people’s looks buuuut... super tall heels that were not practical- especially to come up to Paul’s floor-, she’d forgotten Charlotte’s name and Emma didn’t miss the sad smile Charlotte gave before the woman quickly turned away. And worse to Emma, what actually annoyed her most, was that she wouldn’t stop looking at Paul.

“Oh hey Jen, this is my wonderful girlfriend, Emma!” Paul waved politely at the woman, placing his hand on Emma’s knee to show her. He half expected Emma to bat him away or roll her eyes at his wording as they seemed to be having a banterous day today but she didn’t move. Not that Paul minded. He was happy enough when she placed her hand on top of his too, at least it should warm her up slightly more when she had to wear those shorts.

Emma did not like Jen. She only looked to Emma when Paul touched her, and then she looked to where Paul’s hand was on her leg before she even looked Emma in the eyes. Emma was more than happy to stare into hers though. When Jen still didn’t speak Emma pressed her hand up on Paul’s, still watching Jen, who suddenly smiled at her. “Ah yes! No I’ve heard about you, nice to _finally_ meet you.”

Emma did not like the way she said finally.

“Aha yeah.” Paul responded, smiling down to Emma before looking back up. “Was there something you needed help with?”

Emma visited Paul all the time! She did! That woman just obviously hadn’t seen Paul that much to have never seen her, and good riddance. Emma saw Paul way more than Jen ever would, even if she spent the next 100 years working with him!

“Oh yeah well not really, it was just getting a little boring down there so I thought I’d come say hi to my favourite tech people!” Jen beamed, twirling her hair around her finger, oh Emma could gag and laugh at the same time. 

“Aw that’s sweet Jen!” Bill piped up, Emma tried to hide her astonishment as she looked to him. 

“Thanks so much.” He ended.

Was Bill blind??!

“No problem, hey while I’m here, do you mind if I do some work? I just would rather look like I’m doing something and not get told off for being up here.” Jen asked.

Emma watched as she flipped her hair back with a laugh, her eyes landing on Paul pointedly. Emma’s own widened as she looked over to her boyfriend, realising this girl was serious, she was trying to make a move on Paul. But Emma felt her heart flip when she saw Paul’s gaze was nowhere but on Emma herself. She bit her lip as she started to feel all these feelings. 

Now, Emma knew Paul would **_never_** cheat on her, he’d never even do anything remotely unfaithful, even look at another person that way. Emma could see it whenever she looked at Paul, he was head over heels for her. That wasn’t the problem.   
It hurt her to know not everyone knew that, or may even care. That someone would try and take Paul away from her, one of the only things that actually mattered in her shitty world. Well she was **not** letting that happen.

Emma was startled back into attention by someone clearing their throat at her, for a second she thought she was back at Beanies with a rude customer, but alas, it was her.

“I kinda need a chair, y’know I have actual work to do.” She laughed at Emma like she was stupid, or a nuisance. Paul could tell a comment like that would set Emma off and quickly tried to intervene, in his eyes, Jen probably didn’t mean to sound mean! “Uhm well Emma has her leg, and she was already-“

“No.” Emma cut in, putting on her best customer service voice as she rose from the chair, and then pushed it towards the woman. “It’s okay, I don’t need it.” She finshed. Then as soon as it left her hands Emma backed up one step and threw herself on Paul’s lap.

She kept her eyes on Jen, but felt Paul’s chuckle behind her. She only took her eyes away once she was satisfied with the others grimace and Paul started to wrap his arms around Emma’s waist to better hold her. Emma shuffled slightly on his lap till she could face him, Paul looked down with a beam, he was too good for her. Emma gave him an adoring smile, looking at all the little details on his face she knew off by heart, before asking “Can I have a kiss?” 

Without even mocking her previous coffee comment or getting embarrassed about being at work Paul leant down and pressed his lips to hers. It was only a peck, lasting for no more than a few seconds, but Emma took pleasure in knowing it was more than Jen was ever gonna get. She threw her head back to her and gave her a not so subtle salty smile. Emma didn’t care if she was being petty, she loved Paul, and she wanted everyone to know that nothing would break them apart, if the damn end of the world couldn’t, then this bitch would not.

“So Bill.” Emma started her next point of plan, snaking her arm around Paul’s hip and her other hand laying flat on his chest as he got on with work, Bill giving his attention fully to Emma now. “How’d Alice’s presentation go? It was on frogs natural habitats right? And how they should be protected in her school? I bet she got an A.” Emma put on a proud tone for that last bit and watched as Bill’s face lit up with the opportunity to talk about his daughter. “Oh of course! She and Deb worked on it together and you know, I honestly think Alice is a good influence on that girl-“

As Bill spoke Emma’s hand was rubbing up and down the front of Paul’s shirt, she could see him getting red faced in her peripheral but kept her eyes on Bill for now, leaning her head onto Paul’s shoulder though, adding that little bit extra of intimacy. 

“-Deb even came up to me all proud and showed off her A- she got all on her own in their lit test, she was so proud it was heartwarming! Or em... what’s that word you and the kids are always using?”

Emma smiled. “Wholesome?”

“Yeah! It was wholesome. Thanks for remembering about it Em!” Bill smiled as he went on his tangent, going back to his computer with that happy look still on his face, Emma smirked to herself. She bet Jen didn’t even know Bill’s daughters name.

Emma looked up to Paul, who gave her a smile back, before turning to his computer again. Emma tugged at the material of his shirt, as if to say ‘pay attention to me’. Paul chuckled before he gave Emma that satisfaction of his gaze, and when he did he took her hands in his and started playing with them. “How much longer can you stay for?” He asked, bringing a hand up to quickly kiss it. 

Emma laughed softly, rubbing her thumb as Paul turned her hands over. “I think I’m gonna take my lunch break now actually, so that gives me another hour with my bomb ass boyfriend.” She quickly caught his lips in a heavy kiss when he turned even slightly facing her. He had to crane his neck at an awkward angle to not break the kiss and Emma scarpered onto his neck to bring him down to her. But after Emma slipped her tongue in there Paul had to pull back before they got carried away in front of his friends. 

He chuckled with equally heavy breath. “Wow, Em.” He said softly. Emma only responded with a small kiss to his temple, for a moment forgetting to check if anyone else was looking, and the reason why she wanted to kiss her boyfriend so badly in his workplace. 

“That’s really nice and all, but do you think you can let me do a bit more work while you stay and keep me company?” Paul laughed, still a bit dazed and looking to Emma all puppy love like. Emma matched his adoring look, sticking her chin up and pursing her lips with a cheekily pleading look. Paul chuckled softly before leaning down again to kiss her once more for now. But then he could get back to his keyboard, keeping one hand wrapped around Emma’s hips, and eventually Emma’s eyes left his. But oh boy was she happy to see Jen scowling from the sideline.

Emma thought it was time for another flex. “Hey Charlotte!” She cooed sweetly over at her friend from Paul’s lap. Charlotte span her head around, confused as to why someone had called her name, only for her face to literally glow as she realised it was Emma, who couldn’t possibly want her for something work related, she wanted to talk to her, as a friend!

Emma stilted for a second but rubbed Paul’s leg one last time before getting off him and going to stand near Charlotte. “Hey.” Emma cooed, wrapping her arms around Charlotte’s shoulders from behind and hugging her. 

“Oh my!” Charlotte held Emma’s arms closer, leaning her head against them for just a second, all she allowed before she got too overwhelmed. And Emma sensing this, _like a good friend_, backed up. “How’ve you been hun?” She sighed, standing straight next to her and watching the solitaire cards flick upwards onto the winning screen.

But as much as Charlotte couldn’t care less about paying attention to her work Jen was the opposite when it came to Emma. Emma chanced a look in her direction and saw her huffing, heard the rap of her nails against the table and it fuelled Emma.

When Emma went back to Paul though she felt her heart drop slightly. Paul smiled as she got closer, presenting his hands. “Look! I found another chair!” 

But Emma couldn’t be upset because he was beaming all proudly like a good boyfriend. “Aw, thanks for looking out for me Paul.” Emma cooed instead. She happily sat next to him, moving her chair up until she had pressed it as far as she could against Paul’s without shoving him into the wall. Emma face got red hot with anger as she heard Jen snickering over ‘something’ behind her back. 

“Oof, babe speaking of having a hot bod.” Paul put his thumb to Emma’s forehead and swiped it across, she wasn’t sweating but her skin was hot to the touch. ‘Are you okay?’ He mouthed concerned.

Emma took Paul’s hand back and pressed it to her cheek. “Just your affect on me babe.” She responded.

Throughout the next hour though Emma’s conglomerate of feelings had been brewing stronger as had her distance to Paul. It started off with her holding his hand, then her arm around his hip, then her shuffling till her leg was leaning on his and now she was fully back in his lap again, her chair long forgotten. She’d been not so subtly nuzzling into him as much as possible, shimmying herself into every nook and cranny, even tickling him with it a few times, his startled shrieks of laughter got everyone’s attention on the floor, but Charlotte and Bill looked back to their affection with adoring coos, which seemed to only piss Jen off more. When Paul tried to get up for a cup of water Emma had yanked his hand and pulled him back into his seat, asking Bill for water for herself as she didn’t know where the tap was, and passing it to Paul when he was out of sight. Most of all there had been more kissing than there probably had been the last two weeks combined between the two, Paul even being as brave as to dotingly smirk “Gimme another” when Emma pulled back one time. Although most of the kisses had been started by Emma, especially since quite a few of them were full on make out sessions, something both of them were not used to in the work place. And throughout this she’d been glaring at the woman who’d been glaring right back. Right now Jen was clearly watching from her side eye, and Emma had no problem snaking her arms even further across Paul’s neck and leaning up to kiss his jaw. And then she went for his lips but Paul craned his chin up to avoid the temptation; Emma was more than happy to plant the kiss up his neck instead, on the spot she knew he loved so much. 

That’s when Paul gently took her hand and unhooked himself from her grip. Her smile wilted as he leant down so as not to embarrass either one of them. “Emma, babe, you have to stop. I’m at work.”

Paul watched guiltily, but knowing he had to draw a line for his own sanity, as Emma retreated off him slightly. She still stayed in his lap but folded her hands in her own, playing with them instead. And even though she leant her head against his chest she looked down at the ground. Paul rubbed her back, rubbing up and down through the material of her Beanies shirt, and even when he started typing again he kept one hand doing so. 

Emma brushed her cheek against his chest just once as she repositioned herself. She was piss scared she’d made Paul _uncomfortable_ and not respected his boundaries in public, but she just kept telling herself what she knew he’d tell her if she told him these worries, that he was more just embarrassed and was too easily swayed by her temptations. A saving grace for Emma though was that Jen had not noticed that little bump, and even better, had in fact seemed to give up, at least in taunting Emma. She hadn’t paid attention to her or Paul properly in the last 20 minutes, and now she was sulking with her chin in her hands staring blankly at her computer. Emma leant into Paul’s touch more assuredly at the sight. She knew when they were home his nails could actually go against her skin and Paul’s warm hand would slip under the back of her shirt to stroke her back, that was a sensation she loved not so secretly.

Five minutes later Emma was taken out of her almost alsleep state under Paul’s touch by her alarm ringing. She subduedly managed to snag her phone out of her back pocket with minimal shuffling, whining when she saw the time, because she had to start heading back to work now.

Paul noticed her alarm too. He sighed, patting Emma’s hip to signal her to start getting up. “Ah well, you’ve had a while here anyway, you should spend your breaks here more often.” Paul smiled, grabbing Emma’s jacket for her from the back of his chair as she slipped into it.

“Mmhmm.” Is all she responded with, leaning up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek before carefully balancing herself on her feet again. Emma looked over and saw Jen looking back more interestedly now. She felt a wave of sickness turn in her stomach and clasped Paul’s hand from instinct. But then she quickly turned to make sure she hadn’t startled him, knowing she couldn’t tell this one thing to him, not really, it could make things hard for him at work.

Paul gave her a reassured squeeze on her hand, looking back to her and chewing on his lip. She kept avoiding his gaze.

“Oh, I guess I better go then hmm? I’ll see you when you get off from work, at home.” Emma said. The way she emphasised ‘home’ just didn’t sit right with Paul. Yes it was her home because she lived there with him, they both knew that, why did she have to state it? In fact, with even one aspect of Emma’s demeanour Paul would have been able to tell something was up. With the entirety of the way she was acting, Paul just had to make sure he was there to help. 

“Tell you what.” He started, grabbing his own jacket and throwing it over his shoulders, watching Emma’s eyes carefully as they tracked his arms slip into his suit. “I’ll walk you back.”

Paul watched Emma slowly start to form this big grin and quickly enough his own appeared on his face. He grabbed her hand more confidently now as he shoved his chair under his desk. “Bill?” He called out to his friend, watching as he rolled on his own chair to watch the scene. “I’m walking Emma back to her work, will you cover for me if Mr. Davidson walks in?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Sure Paul! Have fun you two, bye Emma!” Bill waved to her, smiling cheerily. “Hope to see you around here soon!” 

“Oh, yes!” Charlotte popped in, rushing out of her seat as if Emma and Paul would bail before she could say her goodbyes. Emma was almost thrown to the floor from the unexpected confidence in Charlotte’s hug. They were mostly timid or sometimes unsure, as if she didn’t think anyone really wanted her hugs. But this time she was freely hugging her friend and thanking her for being so nice even with only their small interaction today. “Goodbye! Now you take it easy at your work you hear?” Charlotte reminded Emma of Hidgens for just a second and it made Emma smile. “Oh don’t worry.” Emma took Paul’s hand back in hers, her other pointing a finger gun at her friend. “Always do.”

Neither Emma or Paul said bye to Jen, and Emma liked that.

Paul watched as Emma looked up to him from his arm throughout their whole walk back. They took a pretty steady pace and she swung their hands together happily. But Paul could feel her slowing down as they got to the street Beanies started on. Paul decided to try something. “Oh, what?” He smirked down to a confused looking Emma. “Do I have to throw their worker in there for them?”

Emma just tilted her head more unsure at what he was going on about when Paul lunged at her. She let out a scream as he shovelled her up into his arms, and she burst into laughter, loud, beautiful cackling right there on the street as Paul ran down the road with her entangled in his arms.

“No...” Emma laughed to Paul before scrambling to try and get out of his hold for the first time today. “No! You can’t bring me into Beanies like this! Everyone will see!!” She squealed. Paul slowed down, his breath slightly worn out but Emma knew he was more buff than people would think looking at him in his suit. 

“Oh? So you can embarrass me at my work but I’m not allowed to do the same to you?” He shook his head disapprovingly at her, swaying her in his arms just a bit.

And that slight sway made Emma completely and utterly feel the need to cling to Paul as her life source for the rest of the day. But he did it just as he had to leave. But she felt so safe and loved in his arms, under his own loving look... oh it just wasn’t fair.

Paul knew that look. And now he really didn’t want to leave Emma, but she’d spent as much time with him as she could. So he slowed his swaying to a halt, the only reason for it being so he could direct his kiss to the top of her nose. Even as clingy as she was Emma scoffed embarrassedly at that in public, but her cheeks were tinted pink and eyes drooped, the gesture probably more meaningful and intimate to Emma than if they’d made out in the street. She kept her hand on Paul’s chest as she backed into the front door, the bell ringing above her head.

“There you are! You’re 12 minutes late! Move your ass.” Emma heard Nora call. But her eyes stayed on Paul’s, and she was very happy that his stayed on hers too. 

“I’ll see you after work.” He promised, giving her hands a tight squeeze and her cheek a small peck. Emma kissed back. “Bye. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that Emma was left alone in hell. 

But throughout the next four hours of her shift she kept finding excuses to text Paul. Her most ingenious one was ‘we should order in tonight’ but not specifying what they should order, since it sparked a conversation about prices and cravings. 

But then Emma had to go home and be alone. Waiting for Paul to come back to her.

Emma had hoped Paul would come home early. He seemed concerned about her weird behaviour when he left her today so she thought maybe he’d try and rush home, so when counting down the minutes for him to be back she subtracted 10. But she started freaking out when he was 10 minutes late, then another 10. This was the fourth time Emma had called him but she only had a second of pause before she pressed the button and held it to her ear. But his phone still went straight to voicemail. Paul was rarely home late, especially without telling her, but today of all days?

When Emma heard the sound of the front door clicking open she ran off the couch and towards the hallway, and as soon as she saw it was Paul standing there, safe and smiling because he was happy to see her, she ran that short distance and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs right around his middle so he couldn’t put her down. 

Paul, used to this position, held one hand to his girlfriends back to steady her, and leaned in for a hello kiss. Emma pouted as she drew back. “You’re late.” She whined.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows confused, thinking for a second, before Emma saw him show off a white bag he held in his hands. “Chinese? I thought you wanted take out tonight hun.” 

Emma bit her lip. The reason she wanted take out was so Paul could stay in her arms for a long a possible, not for him to come home late. He may as well have stayed at home and she watched him cook at that rate. But she couldn’t help but chuckle at herself for catastrophising and she should have known Paul would have been trying to be a proactive boyfriend. So she kissed him again, slower this time. “Okay...” she mumbled against his lips, keeping her eyes shut and close against the warmth of his face. “Carry me to the plates?”

Paul did just that, Emma managing to bend to grab two and some glasses for the wine Paul brought too, and Paul set her down easily on the couch, Emma scrambling to pull Paul in next to her as soon as he let her go. As soon as Paul was sat, Emma shuffled so she could lie down, and rested her head on his lap. Her cheeks squished against his thigh as she watched his hands set out their food on the coffee table. Once it was all set out, Paul started running his hand through her hair, and God did it feel nice. 

“Come on Em, up you get. I paid for this food and you’re not gonna choke on it or let it go cold.” Paul teased, but honestly he could stay in that position for a while. But Emma sat up, shuffling so her side was pressed into Paul’s as she pulled her warm plate onto her lap and started to eat. “Thanks for food Paul.” She said through an anxious mouthful. Paul beamed back. “Thanks for suggesting it.” He took a bite and moaned. “It’sch scho gud.”

Emma laughed at his face, eyes rolled back like this take out was the ultimate pleasure, and he seemed really pleased to have made her laugh. Emma moved so her legs were spread out over Paul’s, Paul settled his plate on Emma’s legs in retaliation but Emma held hers to her chest and felt more than happy with where she was for now.

But then after the plates were finshed she was more than excited to throw Paul’s onto the table for him so she could crawl back onto his lap and took his hand to place on her back. Paul knowing all too well what she wanted, ran his hand under her shirt and raked his nails across her bare skin up her spine, his hand warm as he rubbed her comfortingly. And Emma, with her wine in hand, had stayed like that for over an hour. Paul’s legs and hand kept going numb but he loved times like these.

Paul put his wine glass down, his lips going to Emma’s neck to help relax her, and Emma craned her head to give him more access. She threaded her hands through his soft hair, wanting to close her eyes for just a moment but the face of that bitch who wanted to take Paul away from Emma just kept forcing itself into her head. Emma’s eyes uncontrollably fluttered though as Paul’s lips swiped across her sweet spot, but her heavy breathing wasn’t just to do with Paul’s touch. She was panicking. 

“Paul?” She asked, her head still tilted upwards.

“Mmm?” 

Emma felt the vibration against her skin as he hummed in response. She tightened her grip on his hair not painfully but just securely as she asked “Stay with me tomorrow?”

Now Paul looked up. He took one look at Emma and sighed. Emma’s head bent immediately though, feeling guilty, he must have thought she was pathetic, she didn’t wanna force him to feel like he had to look after her. 

“Emma it’s Friday tomorrow. I have to go in.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey hey, you don’t need to apologise!” Paul quickly interjected, not allowing a second for Emma to feel bad. He quickly shuffled her on his lap till she was in a better position for him to rock her. And boy was it soothing for Emma. Paul placed his chin on top of her head. “We’ll have the whole weekend together after that.” He reminded her hopefully.

When she still didn’t respond it made Paul worry. He retigehtend his grip on the girl who he loved more than anything. “You know I’d love to spend all my time with you if I could.”

Emma allowed herself to keep being rocked, cocooned by Paul’s warmth as she listened to his words, which helped calm her, just not more than her own anxieties. But still, she teased him with one word. “Clingy.”

Paul kept his arms around her but pulled his head back, waiting till she was looking at him to raise his eyebrow. “Says you.” He retorted, his light smile quickly merging into a kind one. “Speaking of. You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Fuck. Emma had been caught out, all these stupid worries that she knew wouldn’t come to fruition but still played in her mind like a movie reel came to light, and upon realising she made Paul worry, her breathing suddenly became a lot heavier and her fingers gripped into Paul’s arms as hard as her natural instinct would allow as she span her head to face him, raising her voice panicked. “I just don’t want you to leave for work in the morning!”

“Woah- woah! Em!” Paul surrendered his hands, slightly startled by her outburst, only for Emma to grab them from the air and hold them tight to her chest. He couldn’t leave her if she didn’t let go. 

Paul tested a tug and saw how serious she was about this. He managed to slip one hand out after a silent battle with Emma but immediately placed it against the back of her head. “Emma what’s wrong? You were fine this morning.” Paul shook his head, confused. His hand stroked through Emma’s brown hair, all the way to her ends and then back to her scalp. He bit his lip. “Did something happen at work?” He asked worriedly. Maybe her coworkers had gone too far with their usual bullying, and Emma just didn’t want to face them alone, or worse, be alone with her thoughts. Paul understood that, they both had those days. But Emma’s response made him reevaluate his theory.

“‘More like something happened at _your_ work.” Emma mumbled.

Paul moved his free hand from her hair to her cheek, gently guiding her towards his face. “Sweetie please look at me?” He begged. He knew Emma couldn’t lie when she looked him in the eyes and he could only help her if he knew what was wrong, apparently something to do with his work. “Please tell me what’s upset you.” He begged.

And Emma couldn’t do it anymore. She was looking Paul right in his deep blue eyes and they look so worried _for her_. She felt terrible for making him worry, and it’d only be worse if she didn’t tell him. So with a sigh, she let Paul’s hand go to tell him the truth. “Jen is into you.”

Paul just kind of popped his head back in shock. She watched him blink as the cogs turned in his head. “Jen??” He asked confused and with a hint of what Emma hoped was disgust on his face. Emma nodded. “Yup.” And added “It’s pretty obvious dude...” because the need to be right and feel bigger was crawling back up into her. She looked to the wall in shame.

Paul licked his lips, his eyes trained to the ground sad and in thought. “And you ever think I’d do something like that to you?”

“No!” Emma quickly defended, scrambling to face Paul even though still on his lap, pulling at his collar desperate for him to not get the wrong idea and be mad at her. “Oh God no Paul! I know you wouldn’t!”

But Paul hadn’t asked in an accusatory tone, he sounded disappointed. Emma thought it was because he believed she didn’t trust him. Really it was because Paul thought he hadn’t been good enough for her to not have to worry about that shit.

“I just...” Emma grew frustrated, grabbing a couch pillow and shoving her face into it with a loud groan. “I know it’s stupid...” she said muffled, popping up and grabbing Paul’s chin to make sure he was looking at her “-because you love me, but I don’t want to lose you.”

“Emma.” Paul said, staring back pointedly. “There is no way you’re ever getting rid of me.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile, making Paul’s own grow. She fiddled with the buttons on Paul’s sleeve, undoing them. “Yeah?” She asked smally, still smiling and pleased with his answer, that he didn’t just brush it off.

“Yeah.” Paul promised, watching her fingers go. “I’ll have a talk with her in the morning.”

“Good,” Emma scowled “-otherwise I’d beat that bitch up.”

She said it in such a whiny stroppy voice that Paul couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Emma punched his chest in retaliation, her cheeks bright red but she still couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ll beat you up in a minute!” She said in an empty threat.

“Hey!” Paul surrendered his hands for the second time that night. “I just don’t want you getting banned from my building!” Paul started to slowly lower his hands.

“Yeah, I’d probably scare off Charlotte for the rest of her life too.” Emma said in thought. Luckily that gave Paul an opportunity. He quickly grabbed Emma’s hips and tossed her off his lap onto the couch, but it wasn’t long without her touch because he straddled himself on top of her.

“Ah!” Emma squeaked, swinging her hands out to hit Paul off lightly, but Paul was quick on the game and had hoped for this. He wanted to grab her hands. And they were still balled into fists when Paul caught them. Emma started wriggling uncontrollably beneath him to throw him off but Paul kept his eyes on the prize. She slowed to a stop as he leaned his lips down and kissed over her knuckles. With a sigh, she was resigned to being pinned like this for a while.

“No need to fight. I’m all yours.” Paul promised Emma, unclenching her fingers for her. He really meant it.

“Well if you’re all mine, will you listen to me when I tell you to get off me?”

Paul pretended to think for a second before quickly responding with “Hm, no.” And instead flailed until he was flat on her, his head squeezing onto her shoulder and his legs dangling off, whereas Emma’s were curled on the couch. And Emma was happy to be smothered by her lamppost of a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> There wouldn’t be any characters in the show I could see hitting on Paul when he’s in a relationship so just made someone up for this purpose aha
> 
> As always please please let me know what you think!!! Thank you for reading 💕


End file.
